


Trojans

by Applefallarchive



Series: Rebuild [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Only homophobia if you squint, TTTYG era, nothing terrible tho, record label signing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: "'You glad you joined the band?" Patrick asks when he pulls away from Andy, eyes bright. Andy's mesmerized by those dancing blue yellow colors."Chronologically the third in the Rebuild series





	Trojans

**Author's Note:**

> I love this series 
> 
> Two notes: writing something I had not expected to write, and wanting to push out the first chapter of Chasing Sunlight this week!

The hardest part of it all is definitely waiting.

Andy's on edge, has been all morning since Pete went in to discuss the record deal that they might potentially be receiving. Pete told him but refrained from telling Joe or Patrick, and Andy's going to keep it to himself for now. He wants to tell them, but he's way too nervous to even speak.

There's no point in getting their hopes up yet - the record label might change their mind or decide to not give them a deal. Andy desperately hopes they give them a record deal. That would be fucking amazing and Andy would be willing to drop his other bands to focus on this one.

They've got a name now, finally. During their first show they had admitted to the crowd that they were at loss for a name. Someone had yelled out 'Fallout Boy' from The Simpsons, and it had stuck. They've separated it into three words to avoid being sued and everything's worked out well.

Andy's proud of Patrick for doing so well during the shows, really. He's kind of been trailing after Andy like a puppy since Andy had helped him out, and Andy can't say that he hates it. It's a little annoying sometimes, to have Patrick at his heels during practice, but it's mostly cute and endearing. He doesn't mind it, not when Patrick gives him such a sweet smile in return.

Patrick and Joe are joking around, shoving at each other while they wait for Pete. Andy's sitting on the rickety couch they have in the corner, anxious like he's never been. Pete should be back any minute, and he needs to know what's going to happen.

There's a dip in the couch beside him when Patrick sinks down, all smiles. Andy summons one up in return. "You okay, dude? You seem kinda weird today." Patrick asks, ever the thoughtful one. They've talked a lot more recently and Andy has to admit that he enjoys it - Patrick's funny in his own way and he's terribly caring. It's like he wants to have the world on his back so he can take away everyone's problems.

"I'm okay. Stomach ache." Andy says for lack of better words. "Kinda tired, too." That's not entirely a lie, because he sure as hell didn't get enough sleep last night, but it's not his stomach that's bothering him. 

Patrick smiles. "I hope Pete gets here soon. We really need to start practicing these songs!" Andy gives him a weak smile back and nods - all he hopes is that Pete comes back with good news. "Where is he, anyways?"

Andy shrugs. He's getting ready to say that he's not entirely sure when the door bursts open and Pete comes in like a whirlwind, grinning like mad. Andy's heart races, and he knows what's next.

"We fucking got signed!" Pete shouts, louder than he should. No one moves for a moment, and though Andy had already known what Pete was doing, he's still bewildered that they're actually signed to a label now. 

Patrick stands, looking confused. "What?" He asks, and Joe scratches at his head. "What do you mean?"

Andy stands up too, breathless when it hits him. "I mean we got fucking signed to a label!" Pete shouts at Patrick, who blinks at him. Patrick turns to Joe, and then to Andy, and then grins.

"Oh my god!" Joe says, a smile making it's way across his face. "Shit!" He and Patrick rush towards Pete and hug him, laughing their heads off. Andy can't help own gleeful laugh. 

Patrick turns towards Andy and there's some smoldering fire in his eyes that startles him. Patrick moves towards Andy and hugs him tightly, burying his face in his shoulder. Andy hugs back, unable to push Patrick away. That look in his eyes had made Andy shiver a little. He's never seen Patrick so intense before.

"You glad you joined the band?" Patrick asks when he pulls away from Andy, eyes bright. Andy's mesmerized by those dancing blue yellow colors. 

Andy cracks a smile - a real one this time. "Hell yeah I am." Patrick's still holding onto him lightly and Andy has the sudden urge to pull him back and hug him close again. He's not sure what it is but it frightens him a bit, and he moves away from Patrick. "So, what's the deal?"

"Three albums. If they like us, then we're good for more." Pete says, his contagious grin making them all smile at him. "This is so crazy." 

Joe laughs and sits down on the couch. "Tell me about it." Patrick plops down next to him and the two giggle to each other. As the youngest they always curled up together like puppies and chatted - they were close, but not as close as Pete and Patrick.

Pete drops a kiss onto Patrick's forehead, leaning down and smiling at him. Patrick gives him a look of adoration and Andy doesn't know why, but his stomach clenches lightly at the sight. He doesn't like that and he turns away from the sight. Andy's not homophobic, but he knows he doesn't like guys. He doesn't want to see that, either, especially if it's Pete and Patrick. It seems way too incestuous and makes him feel weird.

But then Patrick's smiling and turning towards him. "Okay, Hurley. You ready for three albums?" Patrick asks, patting the seat next to him. Andy can't help but smile back and sit down next to him, Pete taking the other side of Joe. 

"Definitely."

Pete laughs after a moment and they all look at him. "We should have the album cover like this. Like, us sitting on a couch together? Let everyone see our beautiful faces when they buy it?" 

Patrick shakes his head and laughs. "You know what, that's not a terrible idea." Joe says, running a hand through curly hair. 

Andy smiles. He wouldn't mind that, as long as he's sitting next to Patrick.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are super appreciated on this series! I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
